Well that didn't turn out the way I thought it would
by Castle Rouge
Summary: When Chic's college roommate asks Chic to see if Betty would be interested in going out on a date with him; he wasn't expecting Chic to go all He-man on him. Kevin witnesses another side of Chic as he visits his boyfriend at Carson college.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #8 (Location) Carson College**

"Told you that it was worth my coming up to see you." Kevin kissed the edge of his boyfriend's strong chin. "You need a shave."

"Thinking about getting a straight razor shave." Chic breathed in. "You know go full on heated towel look."

Kevin ran his fingers down his boyfriend's cheekbone. "You should. It's really relaxing."

Chic's right eye brow rose quizzing.

"Pop told me." Kevin shrugged. He rested his head against Chic's shoulder. "But you really should do it Chic."

"Perhaps I'll wait." Chic's hand ran circles around Kevin's lean and strong back. "I want my first time to be with you."

Kevin sighed against Chic's neck. "You are such a dork."

Chic's hand stilled. "I mean it Kev. I want all my firsts to be with you."

Kevin lifted his head and stared deeply into Chic's sea of blue green eyes; "As do I." He husked as he leant down to capture his man's lips with his own in a heated kiss. He pressed his chest against Chic's as he felt the blonde wrap his arms tightly around his back and waist. He moaned into the kiss.

Chic rolled over so Kevin was underneath him. His hands moved from around his boyfriend's back to his front. He sighed as his lips moved from Kevin's lips over to the right side of the slightly younger boy's cheeks. He sighed deeply as he finally pulled away from the heat of Kevin. "I wish that we could take this to where we both want it to go Kev;" sighing he sat up. "But my roommate will literally be here within ten minutes." He swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood up.

"I don't think our first time should be in a college dorm Chic." Kevin looked up into Chic's desire filled eyes. He sat up and stood to his feet. "I don't want us to be rushing." He walked up to stand close to his boyfriend. "I want our first time to last all night long. I want us to simply relax and enjoy being with one another."

Chic pulled Kevin into him. He kissed Kevin's forehead. "I want that too Kev." He husked against the heated skin of the love of his life. "I want that every time we make love."

The door swung open. "What up gays." Chic's roommate smirked as he stalked into the room leaving the door wide open.

"Thought we still had ten minutes Jeff." Chic sighed as he rolled his eyes. He didn't take his arms off of Kevin.

Jeff shrugged as he flopped ontop of Chic's bed. "Felt like coming back now."

"That's my bed." Chic sighed as he felt Kevin pull away from him.

"Did you guys jizz it up with your gay juices?" Jeff wriggled his eyebrows. He laughed uproaring, "Nope … because you two are waiting for that ever special moment." He stood to his feet. Placing his hands ontop of both of Chic and Kevin's shoulders; "All kidding aside guys; I'm really am happy that you found one another. That you two knew that you were soulmates from the very beginning."

"Thanks Jeff." Kevin smiled.

"But ..." Chic prompted with a roll of his eyes.

"Can you hook me up with Betty?" Jeff causally asked.

"Don't you even think about it." Chic growled low in his throat. His chest tightened.

Jeff moved away. "You know that I would treat Betty well Chic. You know what type of guy I am. I respect women." He hopefully looked into Chic's hidden blue eyes. "Please put in a good word for me."

"You aren't Betty's type; Jeff." Kevin spoke.

"Don' . ." Chic stepped forward his hands clenched at his sides as he stared into his roommates eyes.

Jeff sighed in disappointment. "I know that you are very protective of your sisters Chic, I respect you for that. I understand that Betty is only sixteen; and I'm going on twenty. I get it. But Chic; you yourself are almost twenty and dating a sixteen year old …. you know me man … you know that I would never pressure Betty into doing anything she's not ready or comfortable with."

Chic growled deep in his throat.

Jeff shook his head. "I shouldn't have said anything right now. I should have waited. Waited for Betty to turn eighteen … waited for Betty to have graduated high school and started college."

Chic's eyes narrowed.

"Chic ..." Kevin's soft voice spoke.

"You will never date Betty; Jeff." He stepped closer to his roommate; his chest against Jeff's, "You will never fantaize about Betty ever; Jeffrey. You won't think of Betty at all. Do I make myself clear?!" Chic demanded in a low tone.

Jeff swallowed. "Yeah you are clear as loud as day." He stepped back. "I'm sorry that I insulted you Chic. Please forget about this." He quickly grabbed his back pack and left the room.

"You didn't have to do that to him Chic." Kevin's disappointed and sad voice spoke behind the tall thin blonde. "Jeff is a good guy."

"You dont' know him the way I do Kevin." Chic stared at the open door where his roommate had quickly rushed out of. A curious light in his eyes. "But perhaps I don't know him as well as I thought I did."

Kevin moved to stand beside his boyfriend. He looked at the side of Chic's face. "What are you thinking?"

Chic shook his head. "Nothing." He turned back to look into Kevin's hazel eyes. "What time do you need to catch the bus back to Riverdale?"

"Half an hour." Kevin sighed in disappointment.

Chic nodded. "Okay. Let's go." He knew they didn't have time for another make out session not if Kevin wanted to leave Carson College with the last bus that day. He took his boyfriend's right hand and lead the way out of the dorm room.


End file.
